Expelliarmus!
by xSoulfirexCrookshanksx
Summary: So, I thought I would write a FanFic of all the Harry Potter spells, so here you are! Please let me know if I am missing any.


**A/N Hey! So, I thought I would make a FanFic of all the Harry Potter spells, because seriously, where would Harry Potter be without spells? Anyway, I know I'm probably missing quite a few, so if you know one I'm missing, please review and tell me the name of the spell and what it does, and I will add it in here. Thanks!**

* * *

**Accio**: Brings an object to you

**Aguamenti**: Creates a gush of water from the tip of the spell caster's wand

**Alohomora**: Opens locks

**Aparecium**: Makes invisible ink become visible

**Avada** **Kedavra**: The First Unforgivable Curse; Kills your opponent; taken from "Abra Cadabra"

**Avifors**: Turns things into birds

**Avis**: Makes birds fly out of the end of your wand

**Bombarda**: Causes a small, locally contained explosion. To make a bigger explosion, one could use "bombarda maxima"

**Brackium Emendo**: Healing spell used to heal broken bones

**Colloportus**: Closes a door and binds it so that it can't be opened.

**Confringo**: AKA the Blasting Curse; Causes the item targeted to explode

**Confundus**: Confounds your target, or makes them temporarily confused Conjunctivitis Damages the eyesight of your opponent, making them seem to have pink eye

**Crucio**: The Second Unforgivable Curse, the Cruciatus Curse; Tortures your opponent mercilessly

**Deletrius**: Erases the last spell cast by a wand so that it can't be discovered

**Densaugeo**: Makes teeth grow out of control

**Diffindo**: Makes seams split open, severs an object into two pieces

**Dissendium**: Opens a specific passageway into a cellar, may be useful in other instances; may be only a password

**Duro**: Turns an item to stone.

**Enervate**: Mistaken spell; changed to Rennervate. Used to wake up a stunned person

**Engorgio**: Makes an item larger, as in swollen

**Episkey**: Heals relatively minor wounds.

**Evanesco**: Causes an item to immediately dissolve away, as if it had never existed

**Expecto** **Patronum**: Creates Patronus to repel dementors

**Expelliarmus**: Disarms the target of the spell, such as knocking their wand out of their hand

**Fera** **Verto**: Transforms animals into water goblets!

**Ferula**: Binds a broken limb with a splint and bandages, tightly wrapped

**Fidelius**: Allows a secret to be hidden within the secret keeper's soul; very powerful spell

**Finite** **Incantatem**: Stops any spell

**Flagrate**: Allows the user to write or draw in the air with fire

**Flipendo**: Also knows as the Knockback Jinx, pushes or flips something backwards

**Furnunculus**: Causes a person to break out in boils

**Geminio**: Creates a duplicate of an item (a twin, as in the zodiacal sign Gemini).

**Homorphus Man-Shape**: makes a werewolf or person disguised as an animal resume their human shape

**Immobulus**: Immobilizes the target Impedimenta Puts up an impediment that slows down something or someone that is coming toward you

**Imperio**: The Imperious curse; also the third unforgivable curse. Allows the user to assume complete control of another person

**Impervius**: Repels water from a surface

**Incarcerous**: Conjures up ropes, which then bind an opponent

**Incendio**: Lights a fire

**Legilimens**: Allows the user to gain access to another's mind and memories

**Levicorpus**: Turns your opponent upside down and dangles them in thin air

**Liberacorpus**: "Liberates", or frees a body that has been caught up by the Levicorpus spell

**Locomotor** **Mortis**: The Leg-Locker Curse; locks an opponent's legs together

**Lumos**: Creates light, usually by making the tip of the wand glow. More light can be created using "Lumos maxima"

**Mobiliarbus**: Used to move a tree from one place to another

**Mobilicorpus**: Used to move a body from one place to another

**Morsmordre** or **Morsmorde**: Used to summon the Dark Mark

**Muffliato**: Causes a buzzing noise to surround a limited area so that those in the area can carry on a private conversation

**Nox**: Extinguishes light, used to douse the light created by "Lumos"

**Obliviate**: Makes a person "oblivious", erasing their memories of an event

**Orchideous**: Conjures a bunch of flowers from the user's wand

**Petrificus** **Totalus**: Total petrification; petrifies an opponent totally

**Point** **Me The Four Point Spell**: makes the user's wand act like a compass

**Portus**: Turns any item into a Portkey, which can then be used to transport a person or persons to another location.

**Prior** **Incantato**: Reveals to you the last spell that a wand was used to cast

**Protego**: Protects the user, and sends a spell back on an opponent

**Quietus**: Makes things quiet, used to muffle "Sonorus"

**Reducio**: Shrinks an item

**Reducto**: Blasts solid objects into pieces

**Relashio**: Releases something from being constrained or held

**Rennervate**: Was originally "ennervate", but corrected by author; means to energize or wake up **Reparo**: Repairs broken items

**Repello**: Repels something

**Repello** **Muggletum**: Makes an area invisible to Muggles

**Revelio**: Causes something that is hidden to be revealed

**Rictusempra**: Causes a person to curl up in laughter, as if being tickled

**Riddikulus**: Makes a boggart assume a "ridiculous" form, thereby making it funny instead of terrifying

**Salvio** **Hexia** **Unclear**: seems to strengthen other protective spells, or to deflect any hexes cast toward a specific location

**Scourgify**: Used to clean dirt or other material off of a surface

**Sectumsempra**: Causes lacerations to appear all over an opponent's body, as if they had been cut by an invisible sword

**Serpensortia**: Conjures a snake

**Silencio**: Makes the target of the spell unable to make any sound.

**Sonorus**: Amplifies the user's voice

**Stupefy**: Stupefies an opponent, or knocks them insensible temporarily

**Tarantallegra**: Forces an opponent's legs to dance uncontrollably

**Tergeo**: Scours something clean

**Waddiwasi**: Removes a stuck object, as in a wad of gum that is stuck in a keyhole

**Wingardium** **Leviosa**: Allows the user to make an object levitate; the first spell taught in the Harry Potter movies

* * *

**Thanks for looking! Am I missing any?**


End file.
